


A weekend away

by Leelee45



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren are visiting Darren's cousin and her family ..<br/>( All other characters are out of my imagination)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris and Darren had managed to find a free weekend at the same time and were on their way to visit Darren's cousin Erin and her family , most specifically her brand new baby Daphne Maya Christine who had been born a few weeks prior and was also Darren and Chris' goddaughter .  
Darren and Erin had spent a lot of time together growing up and shared a lot of interests , the most important of them being music . Erin's parents having passed away when she was fifteen , she and her sisters went to live temporarily with Darren and his family .  
Darren and Chris pulled up to Erin's house which was on a vineyard owned by her and her husband . They got their bags out of the car and walked up to the door .  
Suddenly the door opened . Erin and the kids must have been watching for their arrival because there with screams of joy and kids running at them before they knew it . " Uncle D!!! , Chris !!! " Brady and Jake came running and jumped up to greet the guys . Brady 9 , Jake 7 were big "fans" of Darren and Chris' . Having no real uncles on their mom's side , Darren , Chris and Darren's brother Chuck were the closest things they had to uncles and Brady and Jake worshipped them .  
"Hey guys, wow you have gotten so big! " said Darren " Wait a minute , where are your sisters ?" He asked wondering where little Eden and baby Daphne were .  
"Well , Daphne waaass sleeping in the den and Eden is with Faith in the kitchen " said Erin greeting her favourite cousin and his love .  
"How are you guys ? You've both been so busy that it feels like we haven't talked in like forever " said Erin  
" Hey cuz, " said Darren reaching out for a hug from Erin " It's true , our schedules keep us so busy but I am glad to finally find time to get up here and see you and meet the newest princess" said Darren  
"I am just glad we managed to find a weekend together " Chris said "and getting to meet Daphne is just the icing on the cake . " he said smiling  
Just then Faith , Erin's sister came in from the kitchen with Eden 1 1/2 walking beside her , upon seeing Darren , she let out an "Unca D !" And with excitement ran to Darren who scooped her up with a big grin " Hey munchkin, how's my favourite little angel doing ? " he said cuddling her .  
She then noticed Chris and reached for him " Cisss" she said .  
Chris smiled taking her from Darren , " Hi there little one . I love your dress ..so pretty ! "  
She giggled and hugged Chris tightly .  
"Ok so where is my namesake ? I wanna meet the newest member of the family . " Darren said  
" OUR namesake! " Chris reminded him with an elbow to his side  
Darren laughed " Ok Christopher , our namesake , I stand corrected !"  
Erin laughed , "Don't worry boys you will both get equal billing in all things involving Daphne Maya Christine , I promise . She is right through here "  
Chris , Darren, Faith and Eden followed Erin to where the baby was asleep in her bassinet .  
" Wow , she is still asleep , even with the fuss the boys made with your arrival , that's impressive!" Erin said quietly . " Gentlemen this is your goddaughter Daphne "  
Darren and Chris looked at her with amazement .  
" She's gorgeous Erin , just like her mama . " Darren said hugging Erin  
"She certainly is , and those pictures you sent us don't do her justice .She is more beautiful in person ." Chris added.  
Just then the baby began to stir .  
"Well, looks like someone is up from her beauty nap . Who wants to be the first to hold her ? " Erin asked  
"Me! The boys said simultaneously  
"Ok , if you don't mind washing up first , that can definitely be arranged " Erin said with a smile .  
Chris and Darren left to wash up and returned shortly after .  
Erin had gotten Daphne up from her bed and was holding her looking out the window when the boys returned .  
They looked at each other and quietly mouthed "Beautiful" to each other as they watched Erin sing to the baby while cradling her .  
She looked up and saw the guys, she joined them  
As the sat on the couch .  
She handed the baby to Darren " D, and Chris let me formally introduce you to Daphne Maya Christine" , your goddaughter " Erin said .  
The guys took one look at her and were in love .  
"Ok , hand over your cell phones and I will take some pics of you guys with her that you can share and it save for your own memories" Erin said .  
The guys each handed over their cells while they took turns loving , cuddling and singing to Daphne , Erin snapped pictures for them , knowing she couldn't have chosen better people as godparents for her brand new baby .


	2. The Next Day  ...the making of a big surprise !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day , Darren needs help from Jake , Brady and Eden to make a surprise for Chris .. He needs help keeping Chris busy ...he texts Erin who is somewhere in the house .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a chapter story , I hope you enjoy and I would love feedback .

The next day, after having gone a few rounds of video games with Darren , Jake and Brady. Chris' cell phone buzzes with an important email .  
" Sorry guys , I have to sit the next round out , I have to go answer this . " Chris said as he stood.  
"Ahhhh" said Jake and Brady   
"It's ok love , do what you need and we'll be here when you get back ." Darren said , deciding it was the perfect time to get the boys to help him with a surprise for Chris . A surprise he had been trying to figure out how to spring on him for awhile and decided shortly after getting there the night before that this would the perfect place .   
"Ok then, keep my seat warm and i'll be back in a bit .  
After Chris left the room , Darren picked up his cell and texted Erin   
From D : Cuz ..can you keep Christopher busy for the next hour or so ? The boys and I are gonna get that surprise I mentioned organized . Shhh !  
From Erin : Sure thing ! Let me know when you are ready ;-)  
From D : Great ! You are the best !   
From Erin : I am aren't I :-)   
From D : HA ! 

"Ok guys , I have a favour . I have a surprise I wanna give Chris and I need your help . Interested ?"   
"Sure ! " the boys said in unison   
" Shh , how about we go to the art room and I'll tell you all about it . " Darren said   
The boys quickly followed Darren to the children's art room , a small room in the house where coloring , painting and all things art took place .  
" Ok guys" said Darren as he closed the door .   
The trio had also scooped up Eden on the way .  
" I know you guys have been wondering if Uncle Chris and I will be getting married someday right ? "   
He began .  
"Well ,we had to wait for the right time and I decided that I was going to ask him this weekend , but I need your help ."   
"Yay ! " the boys said with excitement   
"Ok we have to be quiet so Chris doesn't figure out what is happening ." Darren said hoping the boy's excitement hadn't been heard by Chris .  
"What do you need us to do D ?" Brady asked   
" Well , I thought I would get you guys to help  
me make some special signs that will help me ask Chris the big question ..does that sound cool ? "  
" Sure " Brady said   
So Darren set out the supplies they would use and explained what he need the boys to do and they went about creating the signs .  
Elsewhere in the house ...  
Chris had just gotten of the phone in the living room, when he noticed Erin walk in with Daphne .  
" Hey ladies . How are you doing is morning ? " he asked   
Erin replied , " We're great . Someone needs a bottle , care to do the honours ? "   
"Oh sure ! " Chris said " Uncle won't be happy when he finds out though !"   
"Don't worry , he'll get his turn before you leave , I promise ! " Erin said with a smile "Faith is getting it ready , how about if you take her and visit for a bit and I'll get her to bring it to you "   
She handed the baby to Chris who melted as he sat with her on the sofa .  
"Well someone already has you wrapped around her finger I see , I'll be right back " Erin said as she left .  
She returned quickly with a bottle and handed it to Chris .  
" You good ?" She asked   
" Yep " he said   
" You know it's so nice having you guys here . The kids love having you and D visit " Erin said as she watched Chris feeding the baby .  
" We love coming here . It beautiful here and we can just be us with no worries about being caught or what people will say . " Chris said   
" Mi casa y su casa " Erin answered   
"We know " Chris said   
"You know , I watch you with the boys and Eden and now with Daph and I just know in my heart you guys will be amazing Dads " Erin said   
"Thanks that's kind of you to say . You have great kids that are fun to be with . it's always fun being with them . Just wish we could do it more often . " Chris said " I think someone is done eating ."   
" Really , that was quick " Erin said with a smile   
"Think you can manage the burping ?" She asked   
"I think so " Chris said a little unsure   
Erin handed him a blanket for his shoulder and he placed the baby over his shoulder and began tapping her back gently .  
" You're pretty good at this ." Erin said   
Meanwhile , in the art room ....  
"Is the good Uncle D ? " Jake asked as he finished his sign   
"That's great bud ! " Darren said   
"How about mine ? " asked Brady   
"Amazing B ! " Darren said with a smile and hi five   
"What do you think of this one ? " he asked . He had been sitting on the floor with Eden on his lap having her help as well . "I think your sister needs to be washed up before we get in to trouble with your mom though " he chuckled noticing the marker and sprinkles on her hands and face .  
" I think she got carried away with the glitter "  
He smiled " All of the signs are awesome boys , thanks so much ." Darren said   
"You know what we have to do next right ? " he asked   
"Yes " Jake said   
" I do " Brady added 

Together they cleaned up and the boys went off to get changed .  
Darren texted Erin .  
From D : We are done with the art portion and the boys have gone to cleanup . Where is Christopher?   
From Erin : ok cool , here with me . Just finished burping the little one .  
From D : I 'll bring Eden to Faith and then I will come get him . Keep him busy a bit longer .  
From Erin : Sure thing .  
From D : Thanks , I owe you   
From Erin : My thanks will be him saying "Yes" and knowing I helped .  
From D : :-) 

" Hey beautiful , there you are ! " Darren said as he walked into the living room and found Chris and Erin ."Feel like talking a walk with me ?" He asked " It gorgeous outside and the fall colours are looking fabulous "   
" Sure love , " Chris answered handing Daphne to Erin   
"Let me get my coat " he said   
"Right behind you " Darren said .  
Before leaving , he mouthed to Erin "Outside in 10 !"   
Erin nodded as he followed Chris to get his coat .

A short while later the duo headed out to walk around the grounds and take in the beautiful surroundings .


	3. The Big Question ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Darren asks the question he has been wanting to ask Chris for sometime ...with a little help from the kids ... What will he answer ?

Chris and Darren had been out walking for a bit and were enjoying the scenery .  
"We certainly did pick the perfect weekend to be here . It's beautiful here , the weather , the fall colours . We don't get his in California ." Chris said as he walked hand in hand with Darren   
" it's what I love about the east coast !" Darren said holding Chris close   
" Christopher , " Darren began as the reached the pre selected destination .  
" Yes ?"answered Chris sensing something different in Darren .  
" I adore you , you know that right ? " Darren asked leading him to where he knew the kids would be waiting with Erin and Faith .  
"Of course I do and the feeling is mutual " answered Chris with a smile .  
"I was hoping you'd say that " Darren answered with a grin .  
"A little while ago , when you had do deal with business , the kids and I cooked up a little surprise for you . Something I have been wanting to do for awhile but couldn't find the right way . When we got here last night and hung out with the kids I thought of an idea and spoke to Erin and Faith . They were on board instantly and this morning the kids and put the finishing touches on it . Take a look .." Darren said as he turned Chris around to where the kids were standing with his cousins .  
Chris turned to see Erin and Faith with all of the kids including baby Daphne .   
The boys and Eden were holding up the signs that they had made earlier with the words " Marry me Christopher" printed on the them   
Chris was taken aback and turned to Darren who was on bended knee behind him .  
Seeing Darren on his knee brought a nervous tear to Chris' eye .  
"Christopher , you are the love of my life and my best friend and now that we can do it legally anywhere we want ,will you do me the honour of marrying me ?" Darren asked holding out the ring he had bought previously .  
" Y-yes" Chris managed to get out through tears   
Darren placed the ring on Chris' finger and they embraced . Darren kissed him passionately and turned to see the kids and his cousins applauding as they ran to join them .  
Erin hugged Darren and whispered " I am so happy for you two , you deserve this "   
"Uncle D did our surprise help ? " Jake asked   
"It certainly did buddy , thanks for all your help " Darren said hi fiving Brady and Jake and giving Eden a big hug . " I couldn't have done it with out you guys"   
"Yay" Brady and Jake said in unison   
Darren turned to Erin , " Did you get it ? " he asked   
"Of course I did ! " she said with a smile handing him his cell phone .  
"Get what?" Chris asked a little overwhelmed by the event of the last few minutes   
"You'll see " Darren said giving Chris a kiss and a wink   
"Were you two always this sneaky ? " Chris asked Darren and Erin   
"Us sneaky ? " they said looking at each other   
"Never " Erin said with a grin   
Faith interjected , "I hate to break up this moment but we should get the girls inside its a little cold "   
"Probably a good idea " Erin said   
"Boys how about if you come in too , we 'll start lunch and leave Uncle D and Chris by themselves for a few minutes " she added   
"Do we have to? " Brady asked   
"Why don't you guys go in and we'll join you in a few minutes " Darren said   
"Okaayyy" the boys said .  
With that the gang headed inside , leaving Darren and Chris alone for a few minutes .  
"I can't believe we are doing this ! " Chris said .  
"I can't believe you said yes ! " Darren said hugging him   
" Did you doubt what my answer would be ?" He asked   
" No , I was just worried about the timing . I knew I was ready , I wasn't sure if you would be ." Darren said   
" I love you , I've been ready since we met ! " Chris said pulling Darren close to him and kissing him passionately   
"We better get inside before the kids come looking for us and besides we have to figure out how to tell people " Darren said   
He took Chris' hand and together they walked back into the house to join the others .


	4. Now What ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Darren and Chris are engaged ..now what ? Who do they tell first ?

"So when are you going to tell me what Erin "got" hmm ? " Chris asked nudging Darren as they sat together in Erin's living room .  
"Well , as you guessed , each of the kids had a job out there and I gave Erin and Faith out cell phones to capture the moment for us " Darren said with a grin .  
"Wait , what ? " Chris asked   
"I figured we should capture the moment for posterity " said Darren  
" Where is my phone , hand it over mister ! " Chris ordered   
Darren did as asked and Chris began looking through the pictures .  
"This is great ! Thanks for thinking of it . I can email these to Hannah and my parents and Alla " he said with a grin   
"If you think that's good , check out my phone ! " Darren said   
He handed his phone to Chris to show him the video that Erin captured of their special moment .  
"I can't believe you got it on video " Chris said   
"Well I asked Erin to try and she managed to get it . I think we should send this to our parents , Chuck and Hannah ? " Darren said   
"Perfect , they'll freak ! " Chris said   
" I know !" Darren said with a laugh .   
" should I text them all from my phone or do want to send it to your parents and Hannah from yours ? I can send you the video ." Darren said   
"Text them all from you phone , that way they get the same message but send me the video anyway please " Chris said   
" Here you go " Darren said. " We should back all of these up on our laptops when we get home , just in case !"   
"Agreed , have you sent it yet ? I am curious to see who we will hear from first ." Chris said   
"My guess is Banana " Darren said using his nick name for Chris' little sister . " Ok done ! " he said pressing send   
"Now we wait ." Chris said cuddling into Darren's waiting arms   
"I love you Dare " he added   
"Love you more Christopher!" Darren added  
"Not possible !" Chris said poking Darren with affection   
"Hey you know what tickling gets you Christopher, don't start something you can't finish " Darren said   
"Who said I can't finish it " Chris laughed   
"Well alright then ! " Darren said as he returned Chris' tickling and the two began 'fooling around' on the couch   
"What if we get caught ? " Chris asked figuring the kids or Erin would walk in any minute   
"Ok, point taken ..to be continued " Darren said with a wink   
"I'll hold you to that Criss!" Chris said   
Just then Chris' phone buzzed .  
"Who is it ? " Darren asked as his phone began buzzing as well   
"Banana " Chris said   
"Who is on yours ? " Chris asked   
"Chuck " Darren said   
"And....? " Chris asked   
"Well short and simple ... His answer is 'It's about damn time ! ' " Darren said with a laugh   
"What does Banana have to say ?" Darren asked   
" Yay!!! Finally ! " the duo laughed   
Their siblings were two of their biggest supporters after their parents and of course Erin , Faith and Siobhan the girls other sister .  
"Well two down , how long till we here from our parents ? " The boys wondered .  
Suddenly the house phone rang .  
" D?! The phone is for you ..think you might have some ' splaining ' to do ! " Erin called out teasingly   
Darren picked up the phone .  
" Hi Mama" he said putting the phone on speaker so the could all talk together .  
The boys spent the extra minutes talking to Darren's parents and celebrating the news .  
Shortly after , Chris' phone ranging and the boys continued their celebration with Chris' family and each chatting with Hannah .

The boys spent the rest of the weekend hanging out with Erin and her family and revelling in their happiness .

 

Hope you enjoyed it . If you would like a follow up, let me know . I'd be more than happy to share the rest of the story .


End file.
